User talk:QueenOfSwordsandStars
Archived~ ~[[User:QueenOfSwords7|'Liza']][[User talk:QueenOfSwords7|(Queen of Swords and Stars)]] Re: Glimpse Back to you my lady. Great Achlus (talk) 05:18, February 6, 2017 (UTC) Things became rough. Blame the countryside and unforgiving frontier. Great Achlus (talk) 23:44, March 6, 2017 (UTC) Ehh.... Yo Queen, mind if I make a member for your Spring Lotus Guild? Find it to be a good distraction because right now, too full of storyline ideas and more lazy to write than the norm. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 12:03, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Hi, Liza-chin, how are ya? May I create a member for a Spring Lotus guild? I seem it as a kind of a revision for my usual characters, so yeah, want to try smth else. [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 12:50, February 9, 2017 (UTC) You mean the character's concept? [[User:Copycat_02|'Blackberry Cat~']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'Lonesome Breaker~']]) 15:15, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Understandable; in fact, Ash once told me my writing was more suited for BFF, since the power levels are a bit.... skewed. I find that my writing style is very similar to Void, Per, and Sei (User: Silver-Haired Seireitou), thus can be very detailed. Anyways, I was planning on doing some kinda medic-based mage or at least a regular mercenary, since your guild is focused on support and healing, from what I'm reading. God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 16:31, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Okay. Thanks for at least giving me the opportunity Queen and I hope the article goes well :) God Serena (You will come no further!!! A God has descended from the heavens!!!!) 17:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) So, yeah, the concept. Well, after reading the guild info, I began to think, that this char is someone with bad past, yet they received the lucky chance and now he or she is where they are. I think, that this char isn't overpowered (I rarely can describe, why the char is so strong, so Lotus is not an option for that kind of chars) they have their own weaknesses, like moral, so magical and physical. But, this char is the one, who understands what people may face in their life, and they simply do not understand, why Magic Council is so harsh at help sometimes. He or she might be a part of Rune Knight, yet they abandoned this kind of work in order to more freely give people what they want. And I think, that they use their intellect more, than fists or raw strength. I mean, they thik about how they can help other people with their work, how they can help more and more people with it. They like give themselves to people. That is what I came up with right now, maybe I will add something else later. Is it good or no? And what kind of Magic you want to see, if the concept is good? [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 18:00, February 9, 2017 (UTC) Oh, that's how. Okay then, if ya need me, just write, good luck with Lotus. [[User:Copycat_02|'Trailblazer']] ([[User_talk:Copycat_02|'write with flames']]) 18:39, February 9, 2017 (UTC) An Emblem Heya Liza, Congrats on your win in the Grand Magic Games! Datwikiguy and I are making a guild and we were wondering if you would be kind enough to make us an emblem. We would like the emblem to symbolise a yellow star. You may add on a few extra accessories if it starts to look plain. Many thanks, Davide Yamazaki (talk) 14:13, February 10, 2017 (UTC)Davide Yamazaki ;) Misc Hey Liza, long to no chat! I was wondering if I could use your White Dragon Slayer Magic description? Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:18, February 16, 2017 (UTC) But Liza, I found the images on the interent and edited them myself... I Googled "Shoyo Hinata Casual" and this image came up. I just removed the little circle thing in MS paint. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:30, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Of course, I can still delete it if you'd like Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:32, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes, but it isn't the case this time! I'll still change it, as you found it first. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:35, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, I can. It was nice talking with you! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 02:39, February 23, 2017 (UTC) Yes thank you. I would really appreciate it. I really, really need the practice hahaha. I was actually gonna ask you as well. I was hoping to spar with at least five different people. So I was hoping you could spar with me. Any of your characters vs Mao or Zero Isdeth? Please and Thank you --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 06:07, February 26, 2017 (UTC) Haha no problem I have a lot of unfinished characters too. I will use Mao. Thank you I appreciate it. Just let me know when you are ready. --Zero "Crow" Isdeth (talk) 16:46, February 26, 2017 (UTC) go ahead for all of that Per (This is my stage now!) 08:37, March 13, 2017 (UTC) Review Hi Liza! I was wondering, if you weren't to busy, if you could read over Lucia Mayfair 's personality section to see if it's ok? I just wanted an opinion from you. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 01:54, March 24, 2017 (UTC) This helps alot, thank you very much! Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 19:54, March 24, 2017 (UTC) Hi, I'm sorry to bother you, but if you don't mind, I was hoping you could show me how to make a personalized siganture like yours. Once again, sorry if I'm bothering you. OSWT (talk) 19:31, March 25, 2017 (UTC) Thanks so much ^.^ As you can see, I've made my signature. Again, thanks! ~[[User:OSWT|''Samah]] [[User talk:OSWT|'(OSWT)''']] (A human. being) 12:17, March 27, 2017 (UTC) Done my first draft on Water Magic. See Kimberley Vetema if my paraphrasing suits you. Done it. If you don't mind, may I use some of the images you have posted? Of course, my articles will be worded differently Tehehehe... sorry for that Tabor gorilla (talk) 17:18, April 1, 2017 (UTC) Thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 04:22, April 7, 2017 (UTC) Magic Help When you got a second I have a Magic Question. Yes I know Per is the Magic Admin. But she only really has time for Magic Request approval or declining. I need help with details.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 17:59, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Aether (Td5) its approved already, but what else can I do explain and use it for combact? I would ask Per, but all she has time for is to see if a Magic is good enough to be approved or not approved.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 18:21, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I see the relation. Here is a summation Aether is a complete physical manifest of intangible Magic Power into physical unknown matter. It doesn't fall into any of the typical classical Elementals. Not the four western ones of Earth, Fire, Air, and Water. Or Eastern Water, Fire, Wood, Earth, and Metal. It's honestly closer to Spirit found into Japanese's elements which are the four western ones with Spirit or Aether as the fifth one. Aether is something not pre-existing it's something new. Like it has no advantage or disadvantage against elemental magic. Making it a grounded level against Slayer Magic. I got the ideas from Truth-Seeking Orbs from Naruto. Aether originally was just a combination of four elements, that couldn't be separated anymore into it's original components. So I used the classical idea, that Aether was the fifth or unknown element. But your information does help me greater thanks.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:31, April 10, 2017 (UTC) I wouldn't say energy. It's hard to explain, but I'll work on it.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 19:34, April 10, 2017 (UTC) Also, what do you think about my Magic (Td5) page? Like I am trying to separate and breakdown magic into styles and disciplines.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 13:58, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Because you gave good advice with Aether.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 14:20, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Oh yeah of course, it's need more bulk in details. I just was seeing before I wrote a lot more, it's a decent idea to continue. As for the Basis of Magic I used the TV series the Magicians as it's foundation. Physical is the use of physical matter or elements or something found in the physical world. World is use of the forces that make up the world like Space-time like Arc of Time, Age Seal, Spatial Magic, and Universe One type of power. Spiritual is a catch all term for any use of Magic in a non-physical way. Like Telekinesis as it's use Magic itself to move something, Telepathy, Illusion Magic, Seith Magic etc. And Knowledge which is the branch to understand Magic itself, it's the center Basis as it's part of all branches. Also I just thought of another type, Life. Life is using life energies for Living or Death, Healing etc. But I'll be adding more detail, just wanted to see if was worth making before I finished.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 15:53, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Yes I'm aware of that. And I'm not copying it, it's still in the early stages. Example there is no branch better than another and I don't use the Traveler School of Magic, it's part of World Basis. Also I might rename Physical to Material and I combined some of Natural Magic and Physical into one. Knowledge is the most similar, but one big different Knowledge there isn't big on practice of Magic but researching it. In mine Knowledge refers to actively practicing all branches equally and learning it. Also the Basis aren't broken down to into sub-disciplines like in the Magicians. You might practice only one type of a Basis, but is this because like Zeref said Magic can relate to the color of the soul. Like with Warrod learning Nature Magic. Some of the shell of the Basis is very similar to Disciplines in some ways, but I'm trying to make the details different. Like a really big difference one can be good in more than one Basis naturally. In the Magicians, one can't really be seated in more than one Discipline, even though they can cast spells from any one.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:39, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Also I think if the Basis like this. Think of Magic like a statue. In the Magicians the Disciplines are like clothes or add ons to the statue. The Basis are parts of the Statue as the One Magic was the foundation. To think of it like this, Disciplines are how to use Magic, and Basis are What Magic can be.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:50, April 14, 2017 (UTC) After my lunch I'll be working on it. Also I think I'm going to separate the Basis as simply the what of Magic, instead of schools of it like Magicians.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 16:55, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Do you have any images for a Runic Magic-Type of article? I have permission to make one, and I can't seem to like one for it. I appreciate any images you happen to find. I keep searching google images, but a lot of images repeat in searches.[[User:Twilight Despair 5| (The God of Creation)]] (talk) 20:41, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Hey Liza, I was just wondering if you had anything else planned for Cordial Checkup after Cecil is fixed up. I just thought it'd be a little awkward if the RP just ended after the appointment. Yesdemia (Je veux parler?) 21:42, April 14, 2017 (UTC) Satori's First Image Source The name of the initial image source is Minami Tsutsumi from "Beautiful Bones Sakurako's Investigation". Enjoy! Great Achlus (talk) 03:58, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Image for ya Hey there Liza, found this and thought you might be able to use it for your Blue Barrier.--Blackdagger01 (talk) 00:58, April 21, 2017 (UTC)